The Wires That Held Levi
by earthraindragon1
Summary: Levi Ackerman had lost everything. His friends, his family, his love. There was nothing left but a strong, cold, unfeeling Autumn wind that dragged him to the top of that building. The wind whispered to him, pushed away his doubts in gusts. There was nothing to fear. Soon, he would be riding on the wings of freedom, just as all he cared about had done. Modern AU depressed Levi
**Wow. I never expected myself to be able to sit down for so long in one space of time and write a story this long. Enjoy(:**

 **P.S: This story involves charecter death, and suicide. Please don't read this if you think you may be affected.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Attack On Tian or any of it's charecters, apart from my O.C's.**

It was three O'clock in the morning when they found his body. A mangled wreck on the pavement, blood pooling around him. The Police confirmed suicide. _Attempted_ suicide.

Levi Ackerman had lost everything. His friends, his family, his love. There was nothing left but a strong, cold, unfeeling Autumn wind that dragged him to the top of that building. The wind whispered to him, pushed away his doubts in gusts. There was nothing to fear. Soon, he would be riding on the wings of freedom, just as all he cared about had done.

So Levi fell.

Levi dreamt. He dreamt of hot summer days on green pastures, laughing with his friends, naive to the cruelty that the world could bring. Isabelle and Farlan flew through the blue skies, two wrens, free to sway to the cool breeze. Oluo, Gunther, and Eld Jinn sat side by side, hair tousled, and jeans ripped, laughing.

Petra was there.

A golden angel, hand outstretched towards the Levi. Her smile was tainted with sorrow.

"We miss you Levi" Levi gasped, and gripped onto Petra's hand, tears spilling down his cheeks. "We miss you, but your time will come to meet us again. Do not rush yourself into deaths arms." The shorter woman leaned in, her lips gently brushing Levi's cheek.

"Always remember, we follow you, wherever you may be. We stand beside you, no matter what you may do. Live your life with no regrets."

Then she was gone, nothing but a faint warmth on Levi's cheek, and a breaking heart in his chest, to remind him she had been there at all.

He woke up slowly, slowly, slowly, into a world even darker than unconsiousness. Doctors and Nurses, robed prison wardens, patrolled the corridoors, blocked the exits. Each greeted him with false, unsympathetic faces, freshly cleaned, and unknowing of the the bottomless pit of depression.

Once, maybe twice a week, they would cart him back and forth to the lady.

Levi did not know the name of the lady. She never told him, and he never really did care. She was tall, much taller than him, with short brown hair,and a short, stubby nose . Her eyes shone a bright green. The lady reminded Levi of the woods, the forests, a tree, shining with dewdrops after the rain.

The lady told Levi to write. Diddn't matter what. Diddn't matter when. He diddn't even have to show her. She told him to just let the words flow.

So Levi wrote.

It was cold. Even with the central heating on full blast, the ward still seemed cold to Levi. Petra used to always keep him warm on nights like this- holding him close, warming his body, and thawing his heart. There was nobody to do that now, though. Without thinking, Levi reached for the green notebook he had been given, and began writing.

 _There are wires everywhere,_

 _the wires, they don't care,_

 _if they chained me down, pushed you away,_

 _and the wires ain't letting go today._

 _Though I know its all a sham,_

 _my mind don't give a damn,_

 _the wires keep their grip on me, wont let go,_

 _reaching high, reaching low,_

 _only you can see the terror ripping me apart_

 _come soon, I'm losing heart._

Levi wasn't sure why he showed the lady his poem. She read it through, her face blank. When she looked up at Levi, she was smiling.

"Excellent, Levi" She had said. "Youv'e really expressed how you feel." The lady then leaned across the table, whispering "The wires will let go, don't you worry. Your too strong to let them stay."

Levi blinked at the lady. The smallest of smiles tugged at the corner of his mouth, before he grabbed the notebook, and raced out of the room. The lady smiled again. She knew she was right.

The sun shone through the window, and onto the back of Levi's neck. The warmth would come and go, the clouds sweeping through the sky. Levi sat on his bed, watching the other patients. The other patients watched him. Sighing, Levi got up from his bed, and hobbled to the next two beds.

A boy a few years younger than him, in his mid-teens, sat on his bed, hugging a girl wearing a red scarf. They clung to eachover with such ferocity, that Levi had no doubt they were in love. The medical report at the bottom of the boys bed said he had scrizophrenia, and severe depression. The empty bed beside it, no doubt the girls, said she had PTSD. Levi could hear the girl whisper to the boy. The boy was smiling.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Levi hobbled back to his bed. He had no one to comfort or live him. On days like this, he could hardly see the point of going on.

Only writing helped.

The green notebook was opened, and Levi began.

 _The wires are letting go,_

 _I'm waking up from this cruel show,_

 _the worlds a haze I cannot see,_

 _this is what the wires did to me._

 _It's true they saved my life,_

 _but iv'e only more strife,_

 _another day to fight, i'm losing all my light,_

 _not sure whats wrong or right,_

 _my memories blended,_

 _my certainty ended._

The lady watched Levi. The latest poem confused her.

"If the wires are letting go, why do you feel as if your losing all your light?"

Levi looked up. His fringe had overgrown since he had arrived, and hung over his eyes.

"I'm beggining to forget."

The lady looked up at Levi, realisation dawning.

" Who, Levi? Who are you forgetting?"

Levi scrunched up his eyes, curling up his fists.

"Levi?"

The young man opened his eyes. _Blond hair. Blue eyes. a face, starting to fade in his memory, no ,matter how much he tried to remember._

"Forget it." He muttered, before limping as fast as he could from the room.

Sleeping was hard. Before all of _this_ , Levi hadn't even tried, simply going to bed when he finaly had no energy to continue. Now it was different.

The Doctors made him take pills. Forced him to close his eyes into an ocean of nothing, before waking again. But today, they had forgotten.

Levi sat up In bed, staring at the wall. Then she came.

Golden hair, bright blue eyes, and the kindest smile you could wish for. Levi lay, gasping on his bed, reaching out for the the ghostly vision. She shook her head, her eyes sorrowful.

" _Stay strong, Levi"_ She whispered, before dissapearing into the shadows.

Levi's latest poem lay in front of the lady.

 _You came to visit to me today,_

 _you'll never come again, I pray,_

 _don't want you to see me this way,_

 _an empty carcass ready to fray._

 _I dont know what I'm fighting for,_

 _I've lost my soul to deaths claw,_

 _the wires may let me go,_

 _i'll never be free though._

 _The darkness will never part,_

 _perhaps its been with me from the start._

The lady struggled to find the right word's for a moment, before speaking.

"The darkness will only be with you if you let it."

The session ended.

She came again, the next night. Levi made sure to miss his sleeping pills, just so he could see her again. Tonight, she sat next to him, holding his hand.

"Why do you torture me like this?" Levi whispered. "Here one night, gone the next. I'm not even sure if your really here."

She turned to face him.

" _Don't you remember what I told you. I'm always here."_

She stood up, gently leading Levi to the window. Rain gently hit the window. The wind brushed through the swaying trees. Two wrens flew through the sky. Three stags ambled side by side.

" _Look close enough, and you'll find us. I am your rain, to wash away the pain. Isabelle and Farlan are the birds, to remind you of your innocence. The stags are Oluo, Gunther, and Eld Jinn, gallant and bold."_

Levi swallowed.

"Then who is the wind?"

She smiled softly at him.

"The wind is the voice in your head. The one who tells you what to do. But, your stronger than the wind. You are the trees, solid, yet gentle. Never let the wind control you. Keep standing tall, protecting the ones you love."

"But iv'e no one left to protect."

She began to fade.

"Then find someone."

Levi was discharged from the hospital three weeks later.

The lady found a poem on her desk. She smiled as she read it.

 _But then you took me, hand in hand_

 _helped me see some light and stand,_

 _though i'll never truly be free,_

 _this is the best it could be for me._

Two months later Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman sat in a car taking them to their new home. Levi glanced at them in his mirror, smiling as they held hands. He would be fine. Everybody would.

 **I'm not sure if I should continue this. Please leave a review if you want me to. Any critisism would also be really helpful. If your bored, why not take a look at a poem I wrote for AOT called I remember when it was dark, or my oneshot Why she keeps the red scarf? *shameless self advertising!* Other than that, thanks for reading, and see you next chapter (:**


End file.
